


Just Atsumu

by TiassheReisha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Inlove Sakusa, Just me and my dedass brain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiassheReisha/pseuds/TiassheReisha
Summary: When it comes to Atsumu, all rationality in Kiyoomi's head disappears and what's left is just him. Just Atsumu.- Or Kiyoomi proposes to Atsumu after winning a game.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 350





	Just Atsumu

They are in the middle of the game, loud cheers of the crowd surrounding them. Sweats running down their faces, eyes staring at the ball in the air, their focus is on winning this game.

But not Kiyoomi.

His mind is divided between winning this game and 'that'. But no one knows what 'that' is and he wants to keep it like that until the last moment.

"Omi-kun!" A familiar shout woke him up from his musings. Kiyoomi snaps out of it to focus on the ball that is coming his way. He jumps as high as he could with practiced accuracy, then he hits it, carefully avoiding the raised arms of the blockers of the other team.

The ball landed on the other side of the court followed by a whistle and the loud cheers. They won. The high-fives and pats on his back followed suit after delivering the finishing blow but in his mind, it wouldn't have been possible had it not been for the person who set it perfectly for him.

Yes, it's Miya Atsumu.

Although he will not be telling him anything sappy as 'thank you for the perfect set'. Yes, that's too out of character for Kiyoomi. He cringes at the idea of himself saying those words, even more so with the thought of how Atsumu will react to it. He'd probably be smug, smirking at Kiyoomi with sparkling eyes waiting for him to be praised more.

Yes, that's how Atsumu is. He can be annoying, no, that's not right. He IS annoying, but that did not stop Kiyoomi from falling in love with him. Seriously, what was he thinking when he agreed on dating him a year ago? Probably nothing.

Or maybe he was thinking but not about the reasons why he shouldn't be dating him. He's probably thinking about how his piss-colored hair irks him off or how he wants to wipe off that annoying smirk of the setter. Yes, wipe it off his face by kissing him, shutting him up - and this works all the time with Kiyoomi rewarded with a blush on Atsumu's handsome face.

"Omi-Omi! That was a very disgusting spike, let me tell ya!" Then, there's also this. His way of praising Kiyoomi makes everyone doubt if it's a praise or a diss. Probably both.

"Shut up, Atsumu." He glares at him like he always does but that did faze Atsumu, not one bit. It only sparks more motivation in him to irk Kiyoomi off.

"Oh, 'ya can shut me up later, Omi-kun." Atsumu looks at him with a spark in his eyes, hinting about something not for children to know and this drives Kiyoomi to almost lose his composure. Oh, the ways he can think of to shut him up... But that can wait till later.

Or maybe not, it depends on how Atsumu will respond to Kiyoomis's question.

Once again, Kiyoomi was reminded of that.

His eyes travel towards the gym bag on the bench as if his life depended on what's inside. As if in a trance, Kiyoomi left Atsumu in the middle of the celebration with their teammates in favor of getting something from his gym bag.

The moment his hand clutches on the small box, he immediately felt his heart beating as loud as the cheers from the crowd. What was he thinking again when he bought this box with him and decided to propose if they win? Yeah, probably nothing again...

When it comes to Atsumu, all rationality in Kiyoomi's head disappears and what's left is just him. Just Atsumu.

Even as he walks back to where the setter is, he's not thinking about anything except him. Just him alone and probably how he's going to react to this.

"Omi-kun. Did 'ya get anything from 'yer bag? 'Ya just left." Atsumu asks.

That's when Kiyoomi presents the small box, opens it to reveal a 6-mm silver clear ring with a small diamond buried in the middle. He did not kneel. He's done kneeling after the rigorous game they just won. He just stands there, a step away from Atsumu.

Atsumu and the rest of the team just stare at what's going on, gaping in shock but that's the least of Kiyoomi's worries. Does he care about their reactions? No, he does not. His eyes are focused on Atsumu's handsome blushing face, mouth gaping while staring at the box Kiyoomi's holding, or more like staring at what's inside.

"Marry me." That wasn't a question. That's a statement.

"Omi-kun..." Atsumu looks into Kiyoomi's eyes, still can't process what exactly is happening. Neither does their teammates or the crowd who fell silent to focus on what's happening.

"Marry me." He repeated, with a deeper emphasis on his words as if telling Atsumu to respond. _Say yes or I'll kill you_. He wants to add but he finds his throat drying from the sheer nervousness while waiting for Atsumu's response.

Will he say no? What if he does? What will Kiyoomi do? Those thoughts did not enter his mind when he decided to blurt the statement out. It just proves that he wasn't thinking straight at all, a proof that Kiyoomi is not thinking about anything except Atsumu's existence.

"Omi-kun!" That was the only warning Kiyoomi got before he finds himself being kissed by Atsumu in front of everyone. He likes kissing Atsumu, but not in front of everyone, so he frowns when Atmusu lets him go.

"Why did you kiss me in front of everyone?" He questions, taking Atsumu aback before the setter laughs.

"Can't read the mood, Omi-kun, huh?" He said before taking the ring out to put it on his finger. "It fits perfectly, dear fiance." And Atsumu kisses him again, just a peck on his lips.

"You kissed me in front of everyone again." Kiyoomi grumbles.

"'Ya just proposed to me in front of everyone." Atsumu counters. "And I said yes. Instead of being grumpy about the PDA, be happy that I'll be marrying you."

"Tsk!"

This just made Atsumu laugh before hugging Kiyoomi. Soon, their teammates followed, patting them on their backs and shouting congratulations.

One of the consequences Kiyoomi did not think through should Atsumu say yes is the people crowding him afterward.

 _Just this once._ He said to himself before promising to think things through the next time he does anything related to Atsumu.

 _Sakusa Atsumu._ That sounds nice but he will tell him later when they're alone.


End file.
